A need exists for an improved control system for a top drive for a drilling rig that can automatically rock the drill string using both right hand torque and left hand torque simultaneously while simultaneously monitoring speed of rotation of the drill string.
A further need exists for a control system that can automatically or at least partially automatically use a top drive to perform (i) orienting of a drill string, (ii) rocking of a drill string, (iii) drilling with a drill string, and (iv) making-up drill pipe into a drill string or breaking out drill pipe from a drill string using a remote control operated by a user in a zone of safety.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.